Misplaced In Thine Reality
by Shingekinokataang
Summary: 100 years after the Avatar's disappearence, Azula is conflicted with who she is and seeks to find herself in a world greater than the Southern Water Tribe. 100 years after Sozin's comet, Fire Nation Prince Sokka sets off to find and capture the Avatar in hope to prove his worth to his Father and his nation. Re-written.


**Author's Note: **This a **_re-write_**of the story _Misplaced In Thine Reality _that I had posted before and then gave up on it because lack of time/motivation. I decided to start it up again but I can't promise too frequent updates for the time being. Since I have several chapters already written and eddited, I will post again, edited. This story is originally written by **Sifufirelord** and myself. Credit for this amazing idea goes to** Daveshan.**

I would appretiate it if you guys wanted to show your support for the story by reviewing it, but I don't want _**any flames, please!**_Thank you all so much if you leave a comment or favorite on my story. ^^

* * *

~Book One: Beginnings (Water) ~

~Prologue~

* * *

The young Fire Prince walked around the perimeters of his home attempting to overlook the hateful, judgmental glares of his ancestors. He roamed down the long hallways, as if he were running from something. The funny thing, though, was that he was uncertain whom he was running from, hiding in the least known corners of the Palace's inner walls. Perhaps from his Father's disapproval, his Mother's fake loving smiles, or even from himself and his own shame?

He was a disgrace, considered to be less worthy and at all times overlooked and neglected, and it was only so because he was...different. It was not his fault. If anything, it was his Father's fault for impregnating his wife with such a miserable rout. It was his Mother's fault for bringing such a failure, such a waste of air, into the world.

He cannot be blamed for the way he turned out to be. His destiny was out of his hands, impossible for him to control, yet they were all displeased with him, for as far he could set the strings of his memory to. Never mind his countless tries to please his Father or gain more than his Mother's false affection; never mind his dread of failure in trying to do so. Above all, though, he still held his undying and unrequited love for both of his parents, even when it seemed they'd rather he was gone. So he started seeing truth in the judgmental painted looks he was given daily.

He truly was unworthy of his place on the throne. He truly was unworthy of his Father's love and approval, for he had nothing to show for it. He was just...ordinary. He was not the prodigy his sister revealed herself to be nor was he the son his Father had hoped to raise, the Prince he was desired to be. His sister, Father and all those honored ancestors brought doubt of his abilities and of his validity to his own family every day. Even with his Uncle's kinder words he had let them implant a seed of fear into his mind, which over time blossomed into wrongly earned self-loathing and dejection. But he would not be discarded, passed over like his Uncle had been. He would not be walked on and ashamed of whom he was. He was the Fire Prince. He was the rightful heir to his Father's throne. And he would come to his own, in due time. He was proud enough to call upon himself the task of proving his own worthiness. He was Sokka, crowned Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to Fire Lord Ozai's throne, and he knew he would come to claim it as his own.

**xxXXxx**

She waddled through the ankle-deep snow that surrounded her from all sides. She tried to keep herself at a steady pace but was unable to do so when a new layer of snow started falling down on her, making it that much harder to keep up with her brother, who was already way ahead of her. She tried to run, tried to call for him but all her efforts were met by only the cold, ear-wrecking wind that carried her voice into the distance. The little girl started to fear that she was going to get lost in the snow. As if he read her thoughts, or heard her in another way, her brother appeared on the horizon and rushed to her side, grabbing her hand with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Would you stop stalling? You're slowing me down." His breath was cold near her face.

"Sorry." She uttered, ashamed and insulted but unwilling to let those emotions show in her voice. Her brother turned around without another word and continued walking ahead. She was always wrong in his eyes. But she knew better than to believe that was true.

The truth was; he was unspeakably jealous of her and took any and every chance he got to put her down, to prove he was better than her. It was a waste of time, really, because he was not better, and he desperately wanted their father to approve of him, to be proud of him, completely unaware that was already true. Dad loved him just as much as her, no more or less. After the loss of their Mom they were all that he had left, and he cherished them both.

Zuko was just an attention addict, but he was not ungrateful. Even though his sister was younger, she was a much better bender than he was; one might even say she was an exceptional bender - a prodigy. Such compliments made her father and grandmother extremely proud, but they never once neglected her brother or denied him anything because of his lack of talent.

Even so, Zuko always managed to find a reason for jealousy, and when it would peak, he would burst out at her. She never paid much attention to her brother's episodes of envy; however, she had no strength for such things after a day spent in resentment toward her father and grandmother.

"It's too dangerous, Azula. Plus, the trip there would cost more than we can afford to spend. You two are just going to have to come up with a way to teach yourselves." was often the response every time she summoned the courage to ask him to try and find her and Zuko a waterbending instructor. Unlike herself, Zuko had no problems with not having a teacher. With his lack of skill and determination in competition with her own perfectionism and talent, he knew he would just be shadowed by her yet again. But it was not enough for Azula. She knew she had potential to one day become a master. She knew she was destined for greater things than rotting in the South Pole for the rest of her life. But what could she do? This is where she belonged.

**xxXXxx**

Ozai was seemingly distracted even as he was fully aware of his surroundings, including his brother silently, who was walking behind him. Bringing to mind the way Iroh had shadowed him since returning home from Ba Sing Se; since he had lost out of being their father's heir.

He was Fire Lord now, had always been meant to be in this place and had made sure his convictions became truth. The plan to overthrow his father, Fire Lord Azulon, was without flaw; every second thoroughly planned and played out.

It was perfection.

Having now held the throne in the years following Azulon's death, Ozai had no intention in letting Iroh strip him of his rights. But the old man was seemingly always around, watching and undermining him at every turn. Being passed over for the throne had done little to diminish the influence General Iroh held at Court. Though nothing could be proved, his brother was sly and Ozai often found himself wondering about Iroh's agenda. Often he found himself considering the thought that the old man wanted to overthrow him and claim his title. It had been clear for some time that he had to remove his elder brother and he had to do it in silence, in a way that no one would notice.

The Dragon of the West was still well beloved.

"You can stop sneaking behind me, Iroh, I know you're there." Ozai stopped and affected a distracted look out the window. Iroh stepped beside him; the older firebender's hands were clasped behind his large waist.

"I did not intend to spy on you, Ozai." Iroh assured his brother, who raised an irritated brow.

He had no desire for needless chatting, preferring to strike the point immediately. "Iroh, I am aware that you and I have never really been able to find a common language." He looked at his brother. "Sadly, we still haven't. Things between us have never truly been affable, but I wish for us to part as friends; as brothers.

Iroh seemed to be confused by the Fire Lord's statement. "We will part? Are you leaving, my brother?"

Ozai let out a small laugh. "Oh, on the contrary. You are leaving, brother." He snorted. "I wonder what the people of our glorious Nation, _your_ people, would say after they learn their dearest general, the Dragon of the West who retreated from Ba Sing Se after breaking their Wall, has turned down his Lord's generous offer to regain his honor and respect." Ozai glanced at the slightly wrinkled man.

"What offer, Ozai?"

"Why, to send you on an honorable quest to find the Fire Nation's greatest threat."

"The Avatar?" Iroh exclaimed in surprise. "Ozai, you have tried to find him before, our father and grandfather before that. You know he is impossible to find." The firebender looked away. "A hundred years, he is probably dead."

"This is not the attitude I'd expect from such a respected general, Iroh." Ozai crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"I do not wish to accept an impossible mission, Ozai. I will not." Iroh said stubbornly, causing Ozai to frown in noticeable displeasure.

"Brother," he hissed. "You speak as if you had a choice." He then turned and walked away, leaving Iroh standing at the window, watching his brother disappear into the shadowed halls.

**xxXXxx**

Being the Prince was not easy. He knew that very well and yet, every time he thought about what his life would be like if he were not the Fire Prince, he could not imagine himself in another place. Whether he liked it or not, this was his home. And now that he knew what had been going on within his Nation, now that he was aware of his Father's actions and beliefs, he was unable to just stand by and watch injustice come to happen. But what could he possibly do? He could not speak against his Father; he was Fire Lord, after all.

So, in the end, all Sokka was able to do, reluctantly, was exactly what he wanted least; stand by and watch as his Father betrayed the people of his own Nation, thereby feeling like an unworthy traitor himself. It was believed he was too young to understand the misery of war, but he was not too young to want to love and defend his Nation. He needed to put this to an end.

He tried to rehearse exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to say it as he walked towards his Father's quarters. He was nervous, scared even, but determined to speak his mind and fight for what he saw as right; what he knew was right. He stopped suddenly, as if pushed back by a force much stronger than himself. He inhaled a deep, shivering breath as he looked to the enormous double doors that led to Ozai. The young boy slowly approached and requested an immediate audience with his Father, but those guarding the door simply ignored him.

"Let me in," he demanded, "I need to speak to my Father."

"My Prince, I apologize, but the Fire Lord wishes not to be disturbed." It was a derisive tone, like it didn't really matter who he was.

"But I'm his son." Sokka tried to reason with the man. "And this is of great importance. It concerns not only me, but the entire Fire Nation." The guards tried not to snicker at his request, but slight smiles of mockery appeared on their faces. Sokka noticed it but tried to ignore them. "I'm telling you one more time; let me in." He barked. "I may not be the Fire Lord but I am the Prince, therefore I could have my Father banish you for disobeying me and ignoring my authority." Both guards took deep breaths, unsure of what to do next. They were either to disobey the Prince, and face a minor penalty, or they were to disobey the Fire Lord and face the more severe consequences of that.

"Sorry, but we can't let you in," one of them decided. "Fire Lord Ozai demanded not to be disturbed." Sokka wanted to protest, but saw no use in it and turned to walk away. He was simply going to have to find another way to stop this wrong doing from coming about.

As he walked back toward his room, he noticed a shadow moving alongside him. Sokka quickly turned to prevent being caught by surprise and faced...his Father.

"Prince Sokka," Ozai started, "what brings you here?"

Sokka swallowed with hard before answering. "I...wanted to speak to you...Father."

Ozai raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really? What might you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well, uh, it's about your plan to... you know about what you were talking in the War room." Ozai shook his head slowly, looking down both sides of the hallway.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere a little more...private?" He then turned, obviously expecting his son to follow. After a few moments of walking deeper into private hallways, the Fire Lord and his son entered a large room in which Sokka had never been before. The Prince didn't pay much attention to his surroundings; rather he turned his full attention toward his Father.

"So, what is so important about that meeting that you needed to speak to me?" The fire bender questioned as he turned to face the younger boy.

"Well, Father, as I said before; I wanted to talk to you about your plan to send an entire division into certain death." Ozai was impressed with his son's boldness. He didn't expect to be confronted by him in such a daring manner, yet he let him speak. "I...I don't think you should do it. You would be betraying your Nation. Please." The man raised a frustrated brow.

"And what do you suggest we do, then?" He huffed. "Do you expect me to miss an opportunity such as this? I don't care about some worthless new recruits! I care about what is beyond that; the Fire Nation's best interest!"

"I understand." The boy whispered, discouraged. "But..." he continued hesitantly, his tiny voice trembling with fear, "I do have a proposal for you. One that I think you will want to consider," The Prince's father had no interest in considering something he suggested, but he had to admit his young heir had successfully gained his attention.

"Go on."

"I want you to know that by saying this I only have the Fire Nation's best interest at heart." The Prince started off. He was scared, but determined to go through with his idea. "And you will find, as I have, that this quest of mine will be in everyone's best interest."

"Stop wasting my time, boy!" Ozai snapped. "Get to the point already!"

"I am not sure if you know this; but I'm aware that you... aren't fond of me, to say the least." The fire bender's brow raised in surprise. "I realize that I'm not the son you wanted, and I have come to terms with the fact that I probably never will be. But, disregarding your opinion of me or my opinion of you, I am still the Fire Prince and I love my Nation. So," He was ready for an outburst by this point and surprised himself with the level of calm he had successfully maintained. "I believe we are both aware that you wanted to get rid of me the minute you learned I was not a bender. So here's your chance: Father, I humbly ask of you to allow me to go on a hunting trip." Ozai regarded his son; the son who was too clever and cunning for his age, most likely more than many adults, and who surely had some kind of motive.

"A hunting trip?" His face was blunt and his voice reflected it. The Prince nodded, a mischievous smile spread across his youthful features; as if he'd outsmarted a master of deception.

"Yes, to find the Avatar." Ozai was not sure whether to burst out into laughter or to smack him across the face.

"You want to find the Avatar?" He blurted. "Are you even aware of how idiotic you sound, child? Your great-grandfather, grandfather and I have all wasted precious years trying to hunt down that miserable coward just to be forced to make peace with failure! And you... you want to do what great Fire Lords were unable to achieve?" He yelled in shock.

Sokka raised his hands in front of himself, "Now hold on," he requested. "I never said I actually think I would be able to do it." He stated. He did, however, yearn for his Father's love and approval even with spending most of his life in the awareness that he was not good enough. Pushed to the point of being desperate to please him, even with what seemed to be an impossible task. "I said I would go 'on a hunting trip'. Don't you see? This works perfectly for everyone. You get to get rid of me, and I get to get away from you." He explained. "And, say by some miracle, I really succeed in finding the Avatar, and by that same miracle, bring him home to you; it would look good for the both of us. I would prove you wrong, I would prove myself worthy of my heritage and you..." he stopped briefly, somewhat afraid to speak the following words. "You would finally be proud of me."

Ozai glared at his son, silently considering the boy's proposal.

"I would, of course, need a crew and ship, if possible."

To which Ozai nodded slowly. "Of course."

Sokka smiled slyly. "So? Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand.

Ozai took a moment to think. This was truly a remarkable opportunity. A win-win situation, as Sokka pointed out. He knew there would be no unpleasant questions. After all who would question the honor and loyalty of a young man willingly placing upon himself such an impossible task? And it would look good for him that his son is willing to live up to his ancestors' legacy, willing to show his love and respect for his Nation, and is ready to make sacrifices for its people. There was the added benefit of getting rid of the boy, possibly for good. If Sokka were to die at sea performing this mission, he'd die a hero.

Ozai couldn't help but think how neatly this solved his current problem. The Fire Lord realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of yet another unwanted factor - his son. He knew for a fact that his brother loved Sokka like his own, especially since Lu Ten's death. Iroh would not refuse a chance to protect the boy on a mission away from home, even as minor and foolproof as this one appeared to be. This was what he had been waiting for; he would sent them both away, get rid of them.

Ozai took his son's hand and shook it.

In that moment Sokka truly felt his life had a greater meaning, and he decided to look at his journey as a way to find it; to find himself. But in the end, he was not afraid to die for his beliefs even with knowing that no one would care to tell the story of his life, no one would remember his last goodbye.

**xxXXxx**

**_Two years later_**

As soon as she entered her teenage years Azula found herself resenting her Daddy for everything. She blamed him for not assuring her that it was not her fault her Mom had died, and blamed him for not saving her. She resented him for refusing to find her a master. She condemned him for leaving to war while she remained here in the South Pole, hundreds of miles away from him; away from freedom. But, at the same time, she hated feeling like this.

She hated hating her Dad. She hated the inability to forgive. But the hate was there, and it could not be lessened, much less erased or forgotten. Nor did she want to forget; the hate was her drive. It gave her strength. It gave her the will to always do better in the hope that one day the hating would cease completely.

But right then, she knew what she had to do and couldn't be bothered thinking about the past. She folded her sleeping bag in her arms and walked out of her tent into the light of the outside world. She walked slowly; waddling through the snow, processing what she was doing and trying to come up with a decent plan. Before long, she made it out of the tiny village but luck did not accompany her after that.

"What are you doing here?" Her brother came into view as he jumped off his watch tower, located just outside the entrance into the village. The girl put a gloved hand across her heart, waiting for it to calm.

"Geez, you scared me." Her brother raised a brow. "I was just going for a morning stroll."

"With a sleeping bag?" Zuko pointed at the object in her hands. "And food?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"This is a blanket, dumb-dumb." She said. "And the food is in case I get hungry."

"Azula." Surprisingly, her brother's soft whisper was enough for her to break. She groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to the North Pole to find myself a teacher. And you should be going, too." She said. Zuko was uncertain if he should burst into laughter or start yelling at her for being stupid.

"The North Pole!" he mocked, "How, by the Spirits, are you planning to get there? Are you going to swim?"

Azula crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I haven't thought that far ahead. But I would think you know me better than to assume I wasn't capable of this." She sounded offended. It was now Zuko's turn to roll eyes.

"Of course I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but this too stupid!" He exclaimed. "You can't be serious about this! Why? Why would you even want to go?" He let his hands fall.

"Because, I want to learn, I want to improve my skill. I want to become a master." His sister shot back. "And if you and Dad and Gran-Gran are too blind to see it, fine. I'll just go on my own." She then turned from him and started walking away from the village.

Zuko knew that once his baby sister set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. "Azula wait!" He called but when she completely ignored him he ran after her. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Not much, no." She didn't stop walking. Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Are you seriously asking me to leave Gran-Gran all alone?" Azula stopped and raised a brow at her brother.

"I didn't ask. I said you should come with me." He didn't respond and Azula's brow went further up. "You do realize you're a water bender, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I don't feel right leaving our very old grandmother alone." Azula waved her hand in the air.

"Oh she'll be fine. And she won't be alone, it's not like everybody is leaving." She bumped him in the shoulder. "It's just you and me, brother."

"Great." Zuko muttered. But, as expected, he accompanied his sister on her journey. And, after returning to grab another sleeping bag from the tent and some more food, they left the village and replaced it with the iciness of the unknown world ahead.

"You do realize we're probably just going to die of starvation or frostbite?" Zuko pointed out once the safety of their village was already out of sight. Azula considered the thought but decided to throw the unnecessary worries aside.

"We'll be fine. We're together." She said. Zuko looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, we're doomed."


End file.
